Linda
Linda, mostly referred to as Underling (下っ端, Shitappa), is a character that makes her first appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Usually seen with Warechu, she is a member of the Grunt Work Squad of the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime (ASIC). She serves as a primary antagonist and minor boss in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Profile Appearance Linda is a female character with the appearance close to a human, though her race is unknown. She has light grey skin, green hair, red eyes, and pointy ears. She wears a black choke collar on her neck. She wears gloves that reach through her wrists, and are black on the dorsal side and red on the palm, and has white zig-zag lines on the wrists. On the top, she wears nothing but an opened, hooded jacket and a tube top, revealing her chest and belly. Her hooded jacket is colored grey with black trimming on the outside and red on the inside, and the hood is designed similar to Warechu's head, having his ears, nose, and white whiskers. On the back is a broken heart design with red and yellow coloring beside each of the crack's sides and black crossbones under the heart. The similar design can also be found divided by the bottom front of her jacket. Her tube top is black that has crossing strings in the middle. The same heart design on her jacket can be found on the middle of the tube top with the heart being divided by the strings. She wears grey, baggy pants with strings and is colored black on the waistline. On her feet are dark grey combat boots with a white welt and black strings. She is usually seen carrying an iron pipe with a copper colored handle. On one of her CGs, she is seen holding a yellow electronic with a flip form factor. Personality Linda acts in the same manner as a delinquent. Her ill-mannered disposition makes her rude towards others, but she shows respect to her higher-ups in ASIC. She is bad-tempered and can be angered easily, especially when she's being referred to as a peon. She admires her boss, CFW Magic, and follows her orders diligently. She would do anything, from doing menial tasks to causing disorder, just for the sake of furthering ASIC's plans. She takes every opportunity she gets, from taking advantage of any situation she can to running away when she can. She would battle those in her way and resort to any advantage she can get. She is also quick to withdraw from any situation she can't handle, but she can be persistent and stand her ground when it comes to tasks that comes from Magic. Despite being a devoted member of ASIC, Linda has a few morals. She expresses disagreement towards Magic's plans for total annihilation. She is also shown to be cordial when she helps out an old lady in Lowee, though this might only be to convert the lady into believing Arfoire. She is also seen feeding a cat when she failed to convert anyone into Arfoire in Lowee and she is disgusted when she sees Trick lick Rom and Ram. Relationships Main Article: Linda/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION She reprises her same role as in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. In the True Ending, she and Warechu are confronted by Red, who attempts to "reform" her by claiming her as a wifey candidate. While Red tries to convince Broccoli to help her make Underling into a "cute punk girl," the pair makes their escape. Other Appearances Anime & Manga Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Linda is a recurring villain in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin. She is a member of ASIC. Linda first appears in the Chapter 12 defending unsuccessfully the R4 Show with Warechu and other mice. Next, Linda schemes with Warechu to trap the Planeptune sisters in retro video games. The Planeptune sisters, when they get a game over, they will die. However, the Planeptune sisters somehow pass through all the games, knowing all the shortcuts and cheat codes. Warechu has a plan to force Nepgear play strip-rock paper scissors, but before she lost, the game ended. Linda gets angry at Warechu at short the game lasted, but Nepgear defeats them. Upset, Linda hits the arcade machine and transport both Linda and Warechu. Linda and Warechu then attempt to attack Leanbox and take the sole goddess Vert, captive. The two were able to drug Vert and begin to drag her away. However, they are taken out by the Leanbox Special Mission Department very quickly. Linda appears with her boss CFW Magic in Chapter 22 and challenge the goddesses for the right to solely use the resort for their vacation. Linda ups the stakes by saying the loser needs to wear a revealing bikini. The sport they will play is beach volleyball. Despite using Warechu and other mice to help them cheat, ASIC was defeated forcing Linda and Magic to wear revealing bikinis. Linda, along with Warechu is later seen attempting to poach the Mega Dragon, a symbol of Planeptune. They are thwarted by Purple Heart and Sister. The Planeptune sisters want them to repent on their actions but they refuse. Iris Heart appears and says they should be punished and begins torturing them. Linda and Warechu beg for mercy. Seeing as how the goddesses are waking up new goddesses, Magic orders Linda and Warechu to interfere their next planned awakening. Linda and Warechu ambush and knock out the researchers. They intend to control the sleeping goddess Yellow Heart with a Tenshi No Koe. Linda and Warechu then attempt to ambush Neptune arriving to awaken the goddess. Neptune is able to react to them in time. As a result, Linda sends Yellow Heart to attack Neptune, with Linda joining in as well. Linda is unable to defeat Neptune, and Neptune was able to free Yellow Heart from ASIC's control. Neptune defeats Linda and leaves with Yellow Heart. Linda and Warechu are left in the freezer room where Yellow Heart was freed and struggle to stay warm. Linda appears in Dreamcass Island with Magic and Warechu determined to ruin the goddesses' vacation spot. They are defeated by the CPUs using sea urchins, sea cumcumbers and shells. Linda and Warechu then robs Gust's store to get skull-tipped arrows to kill the goddesses with. They aim to hit Nepgear but Rei Ryghts takes the shot. Afterwards, the two are defeated by Rei Ryghts. Eventually ASIC gets word that Neptune no longer has her CPU powers. ASIC forms an alliance with Anonydeath and Abnes. The villains set off to attack Planeptune. Linda holds a Neptune determined to save her sister hostage, but somehow Neptune transforms and Purple Heart defeats them. ASIC is forced to retreat. Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: Linda/The Animation Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Quotes Main Article: Linda/Quotes Trivia *The hood of her jacket resembles Warechu's face, containing his ears, nose, and white whiskers. Navigation Category:Linda Category:NPCs Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:ASIC Members Category:Characters Category:Gamindustri Graveyard Residents Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters